


Have it all

by LeighJ



Series: Promises [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lactation, Lactation Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, POV Beth, POV Daryl Dixon, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: A small reflection as to how current events came to be and a delicious preview into said current events.





	Have it all

Daryl Dixon has never found blondes attractive. He's not sure why, but it might have something to do with his old lady being blonde. The most vivid thing he remembers of her is the tight yellow coils she would walk around with and how she would pull a thick curl over her newest black eye whenever they were walking down the street. It might be why Beth Greene pisses him off so much. There isn't anyone else he's seen since the world ended with blonde hair like hers, like his Ma's. Andrea, sure but that bitch nearly put a bullet through his damn head and he didn't even like her before that, so she didn't count.

No, there's something about Beth Greene that gets on his last fucking nerves. Yeah, it probably started with the colour of her hair, but then it was the way she smiled in even the grimiest of times or how she would sing out in their big group like they were camping out for the fucking weekend. Some people find that kind of optimism cute and shit, but not him. Daryl thinks it's fucking pathetic, not to mention downright denial. What does she think she'll get out of singing her fucking woes? Bitch will still get chomped on and there ain’t no amount of pretty words to sing to save her from that shitty fate.

So she fucks him off. She makes his blood boil; she makes him grit his teeth to hold back the scathing comments. She's been doing it to him since the farm and it got worse during the winter when she would catch a snowflake or several, and smile, holding it out for Carl to see, proud and flushed. As if holding the precious little fucking snowflake didn't mean she wasn't shivering and that her lips weren't goddamn blue.

Dumb bitch.

Beth Greene pissed him off so fucking much and it started with her hair but the list is endless. Which is why it's even more annoying that he's bothered when he sees her looking at Rick. 'Bothered' might be too strong a word. But whatever the fuck he feels, he knows there's something about Beth's wide, blue eyes following Rick's long legged strides that makes Daryl's gut burn. He wants to know why, he's curious but he's also a fucking dick, so he pairs the two together and goes hunting for answers.

* * *

 "You fancy 'im?"

"I'm sorry?" Beth looks over at Daryl with a frown.

He ducks his chin at Rick, disappearing down the incline to the gates. "Rick. You fancy 'im?"

She laughs, thinking he's joking and then she frowns too when he continues to look serious. "You really askin' me?"

He nods, quick and sharp, his mouth tight like she's pissed him off. "Do ya?"

Beth shakes her head at the absurdity of it. "No, why would you ask me somethin' like that?"

Daryl crosses his arms over his chest. "Y'sure? Always watchin' him. Lori too, figure you're jealous of her, want Rick for yourself."

The funniest part is how not funny the situation, and how serious his face is. "You're for real ain't you?"

When he doesn't answer, she huffs a breath before speaking. "Well, if it's really your damn business, which it  _ain't,_  I watch the two of 'em 'cause I know I ain't never gonna have that for myself. Alright?"

He goes pink in the cheeks like he's embarrassed, but he frowns like he's confused. "What're 'bout if you find someone, out there?" He jerks his chin to the gates.

"That ain't hardly gonna happen. But Rick an' Lori? They got it all. Marriage an' a kid, baby on the way. Love, for each other an' their kids. S'magic."

Daryl looks away like she's saying something intimate and then turns to her minutes later. "You even wanna have someone in this? You wanna have to lose 'em?"

"We don't lose everyone," she argues.

His face darkens and she thinks about the mentions of his brother, left behind and most certainly dead. "Yeah, we do."

Before she can say anything, he turns and leaves.

* * *

Beth giggles to herself when she thinks about the small squabble she had all that time ago, where she thought she would never get a happy ending, a husband, a child. Now look at her: in Alexandria with her husband at her side and their baby in her belly, overdue now by three days. It's the middle of the night and she's stayed up longer than she planned, but Daryl's not complaining so she's not bothered, enjoying instead his comforting weight at her back and his reverent hands on her swollen bump. Minutes tick by in silence but she can't get comfy and soon she huffs, rolling onto her side and pressing her ass into Daryl.

He murmurs sleepily and she huffs again. "Can't believe your child is bein' as lazy as their Daddy."

Daryl snorts. "You're jus' grumpy 'cause you feel fat."

Beth pouts where he can't see. "I feel like a whale."

"Told ya to walk up an' down those stairs but you're too damn lazy," he teases in the flesh of her neck.

She smacks him where her hand rests on his thigh. "I'm the size of a house, Daryl, I can't see my toes. You want me to trip an' fall?"

He sighs, used to her dramatic hormones at this point. "Nah girl just wanna see my baby. Fed up of waitin’."

Just like that she yo-yos on the broad spectrum of emotions known to man and feels tears bud in her eyes. When he says cute things like that she wants to sob great, hitching breaths because she's just so overwhelmed with how much she loves him and with how excited she is to see their baby in his protective arms.

Then quite suddenly she slides out of that and slams into lust because Daryl's hand presses between her legs from behind and his mouth presses to her ear. "Can't wait to get your ass in the air."

Beth moans and then louder when his other hand shoves underneath her and squeezes her tender breast, his fingers playing with her wet pussy. His rough callouses rub over her clit and that paired with the sensitivity of her nipple when he circles it with his thumb, makes her keen desperately, her hips pushing back. They're both naked from fucking a few hours ago and so it's an easy transition between spooning and Daryl's cock sliding between the slick lips of her cunt. His hand is still on her breasts, kneading and squeezing as gently as he can because he knows she's sensitive. Beth bites her lip and fucks her hips back, stretching her ass back and her chest forward.

Together they rock to a deep rhythm, the angle not allowing much movement or speed but more of a slow grind, so with her free hand she reaches down and rubs her swollen clit. It's fucking magical, fire pounding through her cunt and her breasts, meeting in the middle and exploding in her gut, filling her with waves of heat. Her eyes roll back as she clamps down on her husband's cock and cums, clenching to the point that he can barely move and she thinks it's nearly over when suddenly Daryl squeezes her breast again and there's a bursting sensation.

Her eyes open wide in surprise and she glances down in time to see the wet trickle of milk. She flushes, squeaking in protest, ready to tell Daryl to stop but when he notices, he squeezes  _harder_  and more milk gushes out, soaking his hands and leaking down his wrists and forearms. Beth's not sure if she's embarrassed or turned on, but her husband's decision is made because he's suddenly plummeting her, destroying her cunt with his thrusts. Beth's teeth knock together and the bed frame rattles, her breasts still squirting milk every time his fingers squeeze tighter and she's whimpering like a kicked puppy even before he releases an agonised, tortured sound and cums deep in her pussy. A few more heartless pumps later and he slips out, falling over her spine with a heaving chest.

Minutes later, she thinks she's finally ready to sleep when he murmurs, "how in the hell did we ever get here, girl? I don't even fuckin' like blondes."

All she can do is laugh.


End file.
